Forgotten Love and Deadly Shadows
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Cadence couldn't remember that day. She felt like there is always something missing. The moment she turned 18, she felt the demon's presence. The moment she saw the boy, time began to run out. The seven sins hold the key to destroying this demon before it gets to her and her mother! As Halloween draws near, so does the time for her powers have to help her destroy this evil.(Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the special sequel for my first ROTG-movie story: "Kindred Spirits Connected by Destiny and Fate". If you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT NOW, or you will be seriously confused.**

 **They're are going to be some songs, but they will mostly be background songs, so when I tell you to go to YouTube and find: *******, do as you're told! And when you see: * at the end of a sentence, I'll write a song for you to go look up, and you must listen to it as you read!**

 **I don't own ROTG, I just own my story!**

* * *

Cadence shot up!

"What?! Where-!?" She spun around. She was laying on her purple comforters in her room. Her bedroom was a queen-sized bed, a dresser and vanity, a desk where she did most of her homework and a small music station where she made music from her guitar and her electric bass. Cadence couldn't remember going to sleep. Maybe she dozed off? Cadence stood up, wincing as she felt a sudden pain in her lower torso.

"Ow!" She bent over and felt her stomach. She was wearing her favorite purple T-shirt and regular-bottomed jeans.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Mom?" Cadence whispered to herself before answering the voice. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Cadence looked her alarm clock: 8:30 p.m. Sunday. Sunday? Last time she checked, it was Friday. Had the day before just been a blur? She walked out of her room. It was at the very end of one long hallway, and a banister, overlooking the living room. Nothing but a three-person leather couch, a brown coffee table, two separate chairs, a T.V., and a fireplace. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Cadence felt eyes watching her. She looked out the hexagonal window that was right by the door.

Nothing.

The only thing outside was a pine tree, covered in fresh snow. The starlight was shimmering like a thousand diamonds under the pale glow of the full moon.

" _Meow._ " A noise startled Cadence, causing her to jump. In front of the T.V., laid a Bombay cat with a black coat, toes, nose, and piercing golden eyes. The close-lying, sleek and glossy black cat could've been no more than 8 years old, in human years, meaning it was still sort of a kitten. The feline got up and walked over to Cadence's legs and began rubbing against them, purring with delight.

"Where'd you come from?" Cadence asked the cat as she bent down to pet it.

"I found the poor thing freezing to death in the driveway." A voice came from a woman who had exited the kitchen.

Her hair was a rich shade of ruby, flowing in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, sapphire-blue and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. She wore a long green dress covered in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress; as she walked the dress ruffled, giving her an exquisite feel to the atmosphere. The bewitching violet ribbon lining intoxicated everyone in the dress's beauty - the radiant silk ran down to the bottom of her magnificent feet. Her intricate neat lacing made her into a feminine illusionist making anyone fall in love with the dresses beauty. The delicate ribbon introduced attention to the lacing lining up against the breast.

"Hi, Mom." Cadence ran up and greeted her mother with a long hug.

"Hello, my little rhythm." Her mother kissed the top of Cadence's forehead.

"When did you get back?" Cadence asked.

"Just a few moments ago." Her mother smiled before looking at the cat with a sad expression. "I thought he was dead, but he surprised me when I tried to pick him up."

"So can we keep him?" Cadence picked up the little cat in her arms and felt it purr and rub up against her.

"Of course, I don't see any tags on him. What should we name him?" Her mother pet the little cat as well.

"Jack." Cadence answered simply. Wait . . . what? The cat had stopped purring and jumped out of Cadence's arms.

"I don't think he likes it." Her mother chuckled.

"Then how about . . . Midnight?" Cadence guessed. The cat purred and licked its paws. "Midnight it is."

"By the way, where'd you get that beautiful necklace?" Cadence's mother pointed to her daughter's neck. Cadence looked at her neck to see a velvet choker necklace with a purple snowflake pendant. But it was a sort of dull purple, it was pretty and that was it.

"A friend gave it to me." Cadence said. But then she blinked. It sort of slipped out, almost like a lie, but it felt like the truth. Yet, why couldn't she remember who gave it to her? Heck, she couldn't even remember receiving it!

"Well, that's nice." Her mother went back into the kitchen.

The cat pawed at Cadence's leg. She picked up the cat and sat down on the couch. The purr from the cat could be heard from a mile away. But Cadence was too distracted to hear it. She tried to remember what had happened the day before. It felt like something was missing. Had the day before just been so boring she forgot about it? It didn't feel like it, her entire body was aching slightly.

Something happened. She knows something happened. But why couldn't she remember it?

* * *

Jack watched from the outside of Cadence's house.

She didn't change much, yet she was entirely different. When she looked through the window, she looked straight into his eyes. But she didn't see him, he was shrouded in darkness. This time she didn't look at him.

She looked right _through_ him.

And when he looked straight into her's . . . No! It was just too painful to even think about how everything they had been through was gone! Their memories, their best adventures! He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest, and nothing inside him was beating. He flew off before he could see the black cat with golden eyes glaring at him with utter contempt and disdain.

He flew off into the woods. A little ways pass his pond, stood a large and very wide oak tree. He frost the trunk with a 3 feet hole and stepped inside.

This tree was actually an illusion. In reality, it was a giant ice palace that Jack had built 240 years ago. The entire palace is centered around a pentagon shape of a snowflake. Two staircases lead to double doors which lead into corridor with two other staircases leading to the upper levels, which were only some spare bedrooms and a look-out tower. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain. Entering the second was a sort of dining room. Being an immortal spirit, he wouldn't need to eat, but he felt that the palace wasn't _complete_ without it. It included a grand ice chandelier and double doors which open to a round balcony, just 5 meters off the ground. The room at the farthest hall on the very top floor was Jack's bedroom.

It was the second largest room in the palace (besides the main entryway). Once the doors were opened, there was an extremely large four poster bed, carved in ice. The curtains that hung from it's roof were made of a thin icy-lace that Jack had made himself. The mattress was a real foam mattress and the bedsheets were a blue satin silk, with cotton pillows. There were two doors on the farthest side of the room that lead to the highest point in the palace, his private balcony.

He leaned his cane next to the bed and laid down on his back, staring at the bed's roof. He closed his eyes and began to drift as a recent memory came to him.

* * *

 _"Come on, Jack!" Cadence laughed with Jack's hands over her eyes. "What's the surprise?"_

 _The year before, Jack had taken Cadence to see his home. Her mother was on another business trip, and wouldn't be back until tonight suddenly, her cellphone went off . Cadence had nothing else to do, and Jack decided that it was time that he showed her his home._

 _"Okay." Jack took his hands away. "Open them."_ _Cadence's eyes fluttered open to see his ice palace._ _Though the palace was made of ice, it was very warm inside._

 _"Whoa." Was all Cadence could breathe out. "Jack, this is amazing!"_

 _"Just a little something of 240 years in the making." Jack smiled._

 _"Shut up." Cadence giggled. Suddenly, her cellphone went off with a text. Cadence looked at it and sighed. "'Sorry, sweetie. Not coming home tonight.'" She read aloud._ _Jack looked away. It had always been hard for Cadence to talk about a mother that's rarely ever at home. Especially at times when she needed one the most._

 _"Should I take you home? Or do you wanna. . ." Jack trailed off, not knowing what else to say or do._

 _"Actually, Jack," Cadence blushed heavily. "I don't like being in that house alone. So, I was hoping that maybe, I could. . ."_

 _Jack blinked his eyes in confusion and astonishment. Was she asking to spend the night? Jack had never had anyone else stay at his place before, much less a girl! Jack blushed even harder than Cadence. The lasting moment of silence was tense and unbearable._

 _"Uh, s-sure?" Jack had to push himself to say it._

 _"Thanks, Jack!" Cadence hugged him around his neck. "Jack. . . Jack. . . Jack. . ."  
_

* * *

"Jack!" Tooth was shaking Jack to wake him up.

"What? Oh, it's you, Tooth." Jack rubbed his eyes. Out the window, the sun was slowly rising over the trees. The light blinded him as he tried to fully open his eyes.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about Cadence." Tooth said. Her voice sounded gentle, but his heart still felt like it was being stabbed when Tooth said his once-best friend's name.

"What about her?" Jack asked a little more sharply than he'd intended. He sat up in the bed and grabbed his staff, twirling it in his hands.

"Well, I'm guessing you're a little confused about why she doesn't remember you." Tooth sat down next to him.

"Among other things." Jack muttered under his breath, though Tooth either ignored it or didn't hear it.

"Well, we looked at the dagger that Pitch. . ." Tooth paused, searching for a better word than ' _stabbed_ '. "' _Used_ ' on Cadence. And we found something interesting."

Tooth brought out something wrapped in a cloth. Unwrapping it revealed the same black, triangular-shaped blade, with the handle and grip made of gold, that was used against Cadence. On the quilion was inscribed: _Memoria Rapientem_.

"What?" Jack glared at the weapon like he wanted it to burst into flames.

"The inscription," Tooth looked down, "Is Latin for ' _Memory Snatcher_ '. It was no accident that Cadence couldn't remember you."

Jack looked down at his feet before it started snowing in his room. "Pitch took her memories." He growled. "THIS IS HIS FAULT!" Jack blasted a wall, causing thick shards of ice to grow from it like a stalagmite on the side of his wall. He breathed before he was calm enough to hear Tooth speaking.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Tooth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Can't you _give_ her back her memories with her tooth box?!" Jack grabbed both of Tooth's shoulders.

"No." Tooth answered simply.

"Well, why not?!"

"When a teenager believes in us, and they lose their memories, it's impossible for them to get them to believe in us again."

"B-But then," Jack began breathing irregularly and let go of Tooth. "Then how was she able to see us back at the North Pole?"

"That, I don't know about." Tooth answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But there is something that North wanted me to tell you."

"What is it?" Jack sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

Tooth hesitated for a moment. "He said that: ' _You can't let Cadence see you, anymore. Now that she doesn't remember us, it would be best. She needs a normal life._ '"

Jack was silent, thinking to himself as he heard the words buzzing in his head. "You'd better leave Tooth." He quietly suggested.

Tooth nodded and flew out the doors that lead to the balcony. When she was gone, Jack slammed the balcony doors shut. He just didn't feel anything but wrath now. How could North expect him to just forget about his best friend!? She was is first believer! He . . .

He loved her. And Jack still loves her.

He had been watching over her since she was 10. But then another thought came to his mind. Would Cadence really be better off not knowing about him? Not remembering their kiss?

' _If she can't see me, then she won't._ ' Jack declared in his mind. ' _I can see her. And I'm going to make sure she's safe._ '

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this prologue! And leave a review! They fuel my creativity tanks!**

 **Til then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look up = When I was Your Man (Bruno Mars** **) Sam Tsui Cover.* (As background music for Jack).**

* * *

 **One Year Later. . . .**

 _"Hello?!" Cadence shouted into the never-ending darkness. "Is anyone there?"_

 _She just woke up in this place. She wore nothing but her pajamas;_ _a black camisole and a pair of purple low-cut briefs.  
_

 _She was cold. Everything in this place was cold._

 _She felt so alone. Cadence was used to this feeling though, her mother was usually gone for weeks at a time, and Cadence would have to raise herself in her mother's absence._

 _"Worthless!" A male voice shouted._

 _Cadence looked around. It was useless because she couldn't even see her own hand in this darkness. "W-W-Who said that!?" Cadence shivered. She hugged herself in an attempt to get warm._

 _"Ugly!" A female voice shouted._

 _"Show yourselves!" Cadence shouted back._

 _A wind immediately blew around her. Voices surrounded her. More and more came in; it was becoming unbearable for her ears._

 _"STOP IT!" She yelled at the voices._ _No, they wouldn't stop. Cadence covered her ears to block out the hateful words. Tears streamed down her face; she choked on the words she wanted to shout back. "SHUT UP!"_

 _Then suddenly, all of the voices stopped._

 _"You're beautiful." A single voice echoed._

 _Cadence brought her hands down. She grew confused. That was when she saw a light in the distance. It was a bright blue light; it felt warm and comforting._

 _"What?" Cadence wiped away her tears._

 _"I love you." The voice came again. It was a boy's. He sounded mature, yet at the same time, impish._

 _Then the light became a shape. It was a boy's figure; around 18. He was tall, stature, albeit slim. He held a staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook. He wore a blue hoodie and brown trousers, that were bound with lighter material. His silvery-white hair fell in front of his striking crystal blue eyes._

 _She knew this boy. She **knew** this boy! But she couldn't remember him. _

_"Who are you?" She asked._

 _The illuminated boy walked towards her. She felt no fear from him. She walked towards him as well. The boy hugged the snow-white girl close to him; their hips straddling each other. But all Cadence could concentrate on was those crystal blue eyes._

 _His youthful face leaned into hers. Their lips nearly connected when-_

* * *

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Cadence's alarm clock went off right at 6:30 a.m. "Fuck!" Cadence cursed groggily as she slammed her fist on the alarm clock.

It was Friday, the last day of school before she got a week off for semester break for the last two weeks in October.

She didn't need to get ready until 7:15, but she needed the extra time. She snatched her art book off of the nightstand and switched on her light. She immediately drew the memory of the boy while she still saw his image.

Cadence had been having these dreams lately. Once she was running from a stallion made of black sand; then once there was a giant rabbit that kept yelling at her in an Australian accent. Then after that, she dreamt that she had a dagger thrown at her stomach. It was getting scary, they felt like they were so real. But in every dream, this boy was always there.

In under 15 minutes, she finished the final detail.

"Mrrow." Midnight, Cadence's adopted cat, meowed beside her on the bed.

"Hey, Midnight." Cadence scratched behind the black Bombay cat's ears. "What do you think?" Cadence showed the feline her most recent drawing.

The cat hissed at the picture. Cadence didn't know how to respond so she shrugged and placed her art book in her bag next to the bed. She got up and decided to take a quick shower because she was covered in sweat.

The warm water was able to calm the girl's nerves. The steam cleared her sinuses. She slathered herself in liquid soap where she could, before washing her hair. She's always had this thing about feeling clean.

Peeking through the shower curtains, she saw the bathroom clock read: 7:12 am. Cadence turned off the water and dried herself off. She didn't have to worry about breakfast, she could just grabbed a breakfast-bar to go.

Picking her clothes wasn't too hard; she wore the same thing just about everyday. A purple shirt with jeans and black lace boots. Once her bluish-black hair was dried, she twisted it into its fishtail braid. And she put on her purple snowflake choker necklace last. She was still curious as to where or whom it came from, but she had no leads, so she didn't really care anymore.

Grabbing her bag, she raced downstairs. She grabbed a chocolate and oat bar and raced out the door.

"Wait, Cadence!" Her mother called after her.

"Yeah, mom?" Cadence halted halfway through the doorway.

Her mother held up her daughter's purple parka. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh, right." Cadence blushed and hastily put on her parka. She usually didn't mind the cold. But her mother always insisted that she keep warm.

"Are you okay?" Her mother's intuition was activated that the sight of the bags under Cadence's eyes.

"These dreams that I've been having." Cadence yawned. "They're becoming more frequent."

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Her mother asked.

"Not right now, I'm gonna be late." Cadence kissed her mother goodbye and ran out the door. "I need to go; I want to meet up with Sean before class."

* * *

Jack watched Cadence run from her house in the twilight's remaining glimmer. Early snow had fallen over night. It was common in Pennsylvania to have some early snow in October.

The truth was it was painful to even do this. Jack's best friend, his only friend, for seven years, and he can't even let her see him. He didn't know why, but he restrained himself from trying to make her notice him. Whenever he had the chance to make Cadence just simply look up and see him, he didn't take it. He always asked himself: "How would she react to me? She doesn't remember me."

Jack sat atop the telephone pole that overlooked Cadence's street. He finished his morning rounds early, and was keeping his promise of watching over Cadence. It pained him to see her like this. When they were best friends, Cadence would always look around to find Jack, like their own personal game of hide-and-seek.

But that was then and this is now. Besides, Cadence had a boyfriend now: Sean Vince.

Jack had seen him many times before; there was one word to describe him entirely: _Womanizer_. He saw how Hunter acted towards girls and it sickened Jack to his stomach.

Jack followed Cadence as she was two blocks from the school. A few minutes passed before Cadence slowed down, seeing that there were patches of ice on the sidewalk. She tip-toed through the ice, only threatening to slip once.

Once she was safely across, Cadence looked around, making Jack squeeze his body behind the telephone pole's silhouette to not let her spot him. Cadence was sure she felt someone watching her. Her watch beeped, returning her attention back to the situation at hand: get to class and talk to Hunter.

She ran the rest of the way. Jack didn't have a problem keeping up with her, but he found it hard to not try and get her attention. Cadence ran into the red brick building just before the warning bell went off.

Jack knew he had snow and winter to bring to other places, but he finished that earlier, just so that he could watch over Cadence. He had to admit, it sounds creepy, but that was how much he cared about her. At that moment, Jack spotted another figure approaching the building.

Sean Vince; the school playboy. Perfect black hair and goldish-green eyes was what made the girls in the school go wild over him. He always wore a leather jacket and jeans with black and white high-tops, like a Danny Zuko wannabe. Jack would always find him watching the cheerleaders during their practice.

Jack glared that the Casanova as he checked out a group of girls who thought they were the most popular. They were the kind of girls who had more bust than brains.

Jack huffed and flew off somewhere else so that he wouldn't have to look at the creep for the rest of the day. But Cadence's image never left his mind. But suddenly looking up, he saw the Northern Lights.

"Oh no." Jack groaned. It wasn't something that he would enjoy, like he normally would. North probably caught Jack following Cadence. With a sigh of frustration, Jack summoned Wind again and flew straight towards the North Pole.

* * *

Third period Math was as boring as always.

The teacher kept blabbering and not facing the class. This gave the students an opportunity to do things behind the teacher's back.

Cadence sat in the third row, right next to the window that showed the fresh wintry scene on the recess yard for the younger students of the school. The math teacher was just doing a review of last night's homework, so Cadence didn't need to pay attention. She was too busy fixing up her sketch of the boy from her dreams.

She fixed up his eyes and made his knees a little rounder. She also gave his hair a bit more definition. The one thing that she never changed was his smile. It was pure and innocent, but at the same time, it was impish and. . . .

Cadence put down her pencil and stared at the drawing. Her mind was telling her that she knew this boy, but why couldn't she remember? Was he a character on one of the many anime that she watches? He may have been a background character and she just remembered his color scheme. But she knew that wasn't right.

The way his eyes were drawn, they were mesmerizing. It's as if they were really-

"Psst!" A voice hissed next to Cadence. She looked over to her right and saw Sean sitting directly next to her.

Cadence choked on her own words and felt her cheeks heat up. She looked down slightly to see that Sean was holding out a note for her. After checking to see if the teacher was still distracted, Cadence snatched the note and quickly read it:

 _Hey, have to ask you something, meet me outside at lunch._

 _-S.V._

Cadence look over at Sean and smiled. Her boyfriend always knew how to make her smile. What did he want to ask her? Maybe he wanted to go steady with her! He didn't notice as the other students got up from their desks.

"Cadence!" The teacher's voice snapped Cadence out of her reverie.

"Yes, sir?" Cadence asked unsteadily. Did he ask a question? Did he see Sean pass her the note?

"It's lunchtime." The teacher gestured to the now empty classroom.

Cadence blushed and began packing her things. "Sorry, I was a little distracted." She ran out the room, not giving the teacher any time to respond. Almost immediately, she ran straight into another figure. "Uph!"

"Watch it!" A girl yelled out. Cadence looked up to see a large girl holding boxes of food. The girl wasn't necessarily large, more voluptuous than obese. But anyway, she wore a white camisole that shown through a halfway zipped red hoodie with various food stains on it. She wore her gorgeous long red hair in a high ponytail and her Caucasian skin was painted in freckles. Her green eyes checked every inch of Cadence, as if sizing her up for a fight.

"Sorry," Cadence apologized as she picked herself off the floor.

"At least you didn't ruin any of my food." The girl scolded. "Why were you running anyway?"

"I needed to catch up with my boyfriend." Cadence's voice trilled at the last word.

"Whatever." The redhead scoffed.

"My name's Cadence, what's yours?" Cadence didn't know why she was trying to make conversation with this girl, she clearly wasn't interested.

"Bianca." The girl said simply. Bianca began to stomp off in anger, probably because she was late for her lunch.

Which reminded Cadence she had to meet Sean for lunch! She quickly sped-walked down the hallway, towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Jack had arrived at the North Pole almost an hour ago. North was just giving the monthly report of the search for Pitch. Jack was only half-listening as North in the globe room as he announced that they can scratch New Jersey and Florida off the list of states to investigate.

Jack just kept thinking back to that night when the Nightmare King stole Cadence from him. He still couldn't figure out how Cadence was still able to see him, if she could no longer remember or believe in him. Sandy was having trouble staying awake and Tooth was continuing her business with her mini-fairies.

"We must be on very high alert this month!" North reminded everyone. "Halloween is Pitch's best time to gain more strength from the fear that people spread amongst themselves."

"Just have Jack-o-Lantern keep an eye out." Bunny said, painting an egg in the process.

"I already sent him a message." North informed. "Alrighty, meeting adjourned."

Bunnymund tapped his foot on the floor, opening a hole in the floor and jumped down. Tooth and Sandy flew through the open windows, heading back to do their jobs. Jack was about to take off, when North grabbed his shoulder.

"Not you, Jack," North sounded serious. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Jack tried to sound as casual as possible.

"You know what." North folded his arms over his chest. "You've been following Cadence for the past year."

"How do you even know that?" Jack asked. He knew he would be caught eventually, but he thought Bunny would be the one to rat him out, especially with the other Guardians around.

"I know everything." North said, but then pointed to the yeti beside him. "Also, I had Phil keep eye on you." The yeti made the ' _I'm-Watching-You_ ' gesture to Jack.

Jack put his hand up. "You said that I can't let _her_ see me. I'm watching over her because Pitch will use any means necessary to get to us."

"But Cadence will be of no use to him if you no longer pay any attention to her." North said. "You need to forget about her!"

"I can't, alright!" Jack finally shouted. "I can't stop thinking about her!" There was an awkward silence around the room. The sounds of toy construction and work from the factory were the only things heard. Phil made a few silent steps towards the door, trying to get away from the situation. Jack rested his forehead on his staff.

"Jack." North said and putting a comforting hand on the winter spirit's shoulder. "I know she was a dear friend. But you have duties as a Guardian. And you- JACK FROST!"

Jack didn't stay another moment and zipped out the window. He wasn't the mood to hear anyone tell him to forget about his first believer and his first love. *

They didn't understand! She wasn't just an old friend! She was more than that!

Ever since Cadence began living a normal life, his melancholy mood hung over him like a black cloud, raining personal sorrow down onto him wherever he went. To come so close to pure love and loose it so violently is something no person would ever forget feeling. It was his pain and he would keep it, it was the intensity of his heartache that proved the strength of their bond and he could not bare to feel less.

The love that was once there between them, now only felt one-sided. And Jack didn't care; if the world ran out of roads and Cadence just kept walking, he would gladly be her street.

He still loved her, and he was going to prove.

And no one was going to stop him.

* * *

 **OKAY, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

 **MY LIFE HAS BEEN BAT-SHIT CRAZY SO FAR AND I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! BUT I WILL KEEP GOING!**


End file.
